


Soft and Grey

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beards, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Idiots in Love, Insecure Derek, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Theo Raeken, Or Husband, Point Still Stands, Smut, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek gets insecure about the grey in his beard. Theo is there to show Derek just how much he loves it, and him.





	Soft and Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> All the recent Hoechlin pictures with his beard have been begging me to write something. Today I broke.  
> This is for Cal, who contribted to the third and fourth to last paragraphs, as well as aided in this happening, and Amanda who is one of my biggest Therek supporters. <3

"Maybe I should shave," Derek says, a hand running through his beard. It's been getting longer and he's starting to notice it graying a bit. Something he's not sure he likes all that much.

"What?" Theo asks, looking over at him from the other side of the couch, where he’s been curled up reading. “Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because it's going grey," Derek sighs.

"And? I don't see the problem."

"It makes me look old," Derek complains.

Theo rolls his eyes, “You’ve just turned 30 Der, you’re hardly old.”

“Yes I know,” Derek sighs, “But I _look_ it now thanks to the grey and I’m afraid…”

_Afraid you won't want me anymore,_ Derek thinks, quickly trying to shake off the thought.

“What?” Theo asks, moving until he’s on his knees right next to Derek. “What are you afraid of?”

“That you won’t be attracted to me anymore,” Derek says, making himself look away so he doesn’t have to see Theo’s reaction.

He doesn’t have a choice when Theo suddenly straddles him, grabbing Derek’s face in both of his hands and making him look up at him, “You listen to me Derek Hale, I _love_ you. I love every damn thing about you from your laugh to the way your face scrunches up when you’re confused. And the way you get this smile on your face when you look at me, soft and secret and just for us. I love your brain and your heart. And you know what? I love your beard. You have no idea how good you look right now, Der.”

Theo leans in a rubs his face against Derek’s beard and sighs, “God I’ve always loved it, especially feeling it against my skin. But the grey? It brings it to a whole new level. You look soft and happy. Those are two of my favorite looks on you. So don’t you think for one second think that I could _ever_ not be attracted to you because that is a bunch of bullshit.”

 Theo kisses him hard and full of passion, his hands still holding Derek’s face as his fingers tangle in his beard. Derek’s hands move to Theo’s hips, unsure if he plans to hold on or pull him closer. Derek groans when Theo rocks down against him, his rapidly swelling cock brushing against Theo’s.

Theo growls, taking Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. He moves his arms to either side of Derek’s head and ducks his head to nip at Derek’s jaw causing Derek to gasp and squirm under him at the hint of fang. “ _Theo_.”

“Hmm?” Theo continues grinding down against him at the same time he’s rubbing his face over Derek’s beard. “God your beard feels so good against my skin, Der. You have no idea.”

Except Derek does. Theo is currently sporting a light scruff of his own. Derek can’t resist bringing a hand up and running his fingers across Theo’s jaw, “I think I do.”

“You like that?” Theo asks, giving a languid rolls of his hips.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes, rocking up against Theo. He throws his head back when Theo spends up his movements. “Fuck if you keep this up I’m not going to make it out of my clothes.”

Theo hovers over him, a wicked smirk on his face as he rolls his hips harder against Derek, each downward thrust bringing their clothed erections together. He looks far too pleased with himself.

“Good,” he murmurs. “I was to see you come apart like his. I want to make you feel so good. Show you just how much I want you.” He leans in then, his breath fanning across Derek’s cheek as he whispers hotly in his ear, “how attracted I am you to. How much I want you.”

“Fuck yeah,” Derek moans, both of his hands back on Theo’s hips as he pulls him down against him. He can feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. It never fails to amaze him how Theo can take him apart so quickly sometimes, while other times he drags him slowly towards the abyss. He loves those times but he loves this too. And this is what he needs.

“I’m close,” Derek pants.

Theo hums, nuzzling into Derek’s cheeks, “What do you need?”

“Just…” Derek shakes his head. He doesn’t know. Right now he just needs Theo. He takes a deep breath, raising his head up to look at Theo, coming face to face with him. He leans in, bringing their lips together in a slow and deep kiss that is almost the opposite of their frenzied thrusts. “Fuck Theo. I love you so much.”

Derek can feel Theo’s smile against his lips, his hips rolling down harder and harder against Derek’s. He’s so close. It won’t take much more. “I love you too Derek,” Theo rubs his face against Derek’s. “All of you. Always.”

Derek cries out, tensing under Theo as white hot pleasure overtakes him and he goes tumbling over the edge. Through the haze he hears Theo groan, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he chases his own release.

Derek moves his head and nuzzles into Theo’s neck while places soft kiss across his skin. “You’re so good. So beautiful. So perfect. My Theo.”

Theo lets out a strangled whine as his hips stutter, and Derek feels a wetness against his thigh, even through their sweats. Theo stills, his body shaking slightly as he settles into Derek’s arms. Derek continues to places soft kisses against his skin while his arms move to wrap around Theo’s back.

Derek sits there for a moment, basking in the afterglow and letting his body recover. Then slowly, he gets to his feet, with Theo wrapped around him, and makes his way upstairs towards their bathroom.  He deposits Theo on the toilet seat and moves towards the tub where he turns on the water. He turns to Theo when he feels a hand tracing patterns on his back, and sees Theo smiling at him. Derek can’t help but smile back.

“Get undressed,” Derek says, placing a hand under the water to check its temperature. When he’s satisfied he closes the curtain and moves away, quickly discarding his clothes.

Derek turns to see Theo shedding the last of his clothing and takes his hand, allowing him to step into the shower before following him in. Derek sighs when the warm water hits his skin. It’s so tempting to stay here but he won’t. His bed and Theo’s arms are calling him. He just wants to take a quick shower and then cuddle with his husband.

They quickly shower, trading soft kisses as they wash off. Once they’re done they dry off as best they can in the hot, steamy room before heading into their bedroom. Theo flops down onto the bed on his stomach, releasing a happy sigh. Derek smiles, letting himself admire the view for a moment before he crawls on the bed next to him. It’s still too hot to get under the covers so he just lays there on his back, his eyes on the ceiling as his listens to Theo’s steady heartbeat.

Derek looks down to his side to find Theo smiling up at him. Theo brings a hand up to his face and strokes a thumb across his cheek. With every pass back and forth, Theo's thumb gets lower and lower until it settles in his beard. The rest of Theo's fingers join then and Derek sighs contentedly, closing his eyes as Theo runs his hand through his beard.

"So soft," Theo murmurs. "Always so soft."

Derek moves his head, placing a kiss to Theo’s palm as his eyes open and meet Theo’s. “For you, always.”

Maybe he would keep the beard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
